What the Heck does Syao Mean?"
by Danski
Summary: For Rachie. Cheating lands Kero in trouble as a card attempts revenge but hitting Sakura, transforming her into a baby. Crying and crying, what does she want?


"what the Heck does Syao Mean?"  
-Danski  
  
A/N hey I came up with this at about 10PM at night and it was too cute to let go – to forget   
in the morning! This fic is for my bestest pal Rachie, I hope you enjoy it too.  
  
  
"what the Heck does Syao Mean?"  
  
  
  
"Got any threes?"  
  
"Go fish"  
  
  
Four figures, are seated around a small table in the Kinnomoto residence, playing, by the   
looks, a rather important game of Go Fish.   
  
"Go fish"   
  
One of the figures grumbled and reached for a card from the centre of the table.   
  
"Got any sevens?"  
  
"Go fish"  
  
Keroberos is playing Go fish with Sakura cards Firey, Change and Mirror. Kero appears to be  
winning, but what the cards don't know is the cunning Guardian of the Seal is a dirty cheat.  
  
or do they?  
  
"Keroberos." breathed the Firey "do you have any sixes?"  
  
Kero grinned and replied  
  
"Go fish!"  
  
The Change card smacked it's hands down on the table, making the playing cards quiver.   
  
"LISTEN Keroberos, we have gone through nearly every number available. YOU are up to something!"  
  
The golden lion yawned and smiled demurely at the cards.   
  
"why Change, are you IMPLYING that I, Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, is CHEATING?" he   
replied with a grin  
  
The agitated card stood up and formed a light blue ball in it's hand. It crackled and spat with  
electricity.   
  
Change began to walk slowly towards the shocked Kero as several playing cards fell from his lap  
  
"Yes Keroberos, I do."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sakura stepped up to the front porch and fumbled in her bag for her keys.  
Jerking her head upward at the sound of something crashing and smashing, she put her ear to the  
door and listened. Running footsteps resounded through the house, rather loud footsteps, which  
led Sakura to believe it was simply Kero, rushing from fridge to television upstairs with a new  
supply of pudding to tide him over until his next game break.  
  
So, gathering up her things and pulling the key from the door, Sakura opened the door and strode  
inside, with no idea of what was going on...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Keroberos HOLD STILL! resistance is futile!"   
  
The card gaining on Kero every second, he bolted around the corner as the door began to rattle.  
  
"You aren't making this any easier for yourself if you HOLD STILL this will be over SOON!"  
  
Blue balls of energy smashing a couch, decimating a coffee table, reducing a vase to a   
smouldering heap on the now singed carpet, As the card's attacks inched closer and closer to  
Kero's tail-end.  
  
The door creaked open, revealing Sakura standing there, fixing her slippers.  
  
Kero turned another corner in the house, skidded on a floor mat, and then to his joy spotted his  
salvation at the end of the hall and rushed towards it crying out  
  
"SAKURA! SAVE ME!" skidding and sliding on the mats as he hurtled towards her and   
dived behind his confused mistress with another shriek.  
  
Sakura looked up just as a large blue (destructive) ball of energy came towards not it's   
intended target, Keroberos, but his beloved mistress, Sakura.  
  
She didn't even have time to scream.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
There was an almighty explosion and a flash of light, and once the dust had settled, Kero came  
out from behind the couch he had dived behind at the last moment, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whoa Sakura-chan that was TOO CLOSE! That card almost got me..." he babbled on, not noticing  
the anxious card dart over to where their mistress had once stood..  
  
he relaxed near the couch, aimlessly brushing dust from his fur with a paw. He continued;   
  
"I mean it attacked me for NO reason at all.. I think we need harder rules on those cards,   
Sakura. They can't just.."  
  
After no response, he tried again  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
The change card was hovering above something. Kero crossed the room to get a better look.  
  
The card flew miserably back to it's book, it's head hung low in shame.  
  
Kero stood open mouthed at the small pile of clothes lying there on the floor, and there, in the  
middle of it all...nah it couldn't be! how could that have happened? blinking a few times, to  
clear the dust away, to make sure what he was seeing was for real, lying there in the middle of  
the clothes Sakura had previously been wearing...oh, he couldn't bear to say it...  
  
  
...was a baby. unmistakeably Sakura.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kero had long since transformed into his smaller self in anxiety, mostly because Touya was going  
to kill him and worriedly fluttered around the baby, who at this moment was trying to grab the  
fluffy end of his tail as it swung around her face.  
  
then, as if it couldn't possibly get any worse for our poor Guardian beast, Touya walked in.  
  
Kero zoomed up to him.  
  
"HEY-YA!"  
  
"err..Good evening Keroberos"  
  
"how was your evening, Touya?!? did you have fun?? what's the weather like?"  
  
"It was nice, Keroberos, where is Sakura?"  
  
Kero searched his mind frantically for any kind of excuse he could as to Sakura's whereabouts.  
  
'Where does Sakura-chan usually go and not come home for a while?? yatta! sleepovers!'  
  
"Oh okay then. Who's house is she at?"  
  
Kero mentally swore. 'Sakura's friends....Tomoyo...uh...Chiharu...oh geez..Naoka? no wait, that's  
Naoko...yeah, the brat too', "Syaoran"   
  
unfortunately for Kero, that last name he spoke aloud.  
  
"WHAT!??" Touya's face had become a mask of anger as he balled his hands into fists.  
  
"IF THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING GAKI..."   
  
Kero winced. 'Wrong choice of words, brainiac!' he thought hurriedly as he rushed to stop Touya  
on his way out the door, butcher knife acquired from kitchen in hand, blade upwards, swearing  
nonstop.  
  
"YO! WHOAAAA SLOW DOWN" Kero yelled, flying in front of Touya narrowly missing the knifes blade  
as it came swooshing (A/N I LOVE that word!!) down near his little nose.  
  
"SHE AINT AT SYAORAN'S" Kero cried,  
  
"I LIED!"  
  
"Damn brat if he lays one damn hand on my damn....huh?" Touya stopped cursing for a minute.  
  
"what? Keroberos WHERE is my sister??"  
  
Kero played nervously with his tail before gathering his courage and answering:  
  
"we.."  
  
"KEWO!"   
  
he was cut short.  
  
"what was that?" Touya asked, glancing towards the livingroom  
  
"uh...sometimes i like to say my own name! see? KeWO ya. KeWo!"  
  
Touya was not convinced.  
  
"KEWO KEWO KEWO!!!" more squeals from the living room.  
  
"What is going on, Keroberos?"  
  
Striding quickly towards the living room, and ignoring all Kero's pleas to stop...  
  
...."SAKURA??"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER??" Touya screamed into Kero's face, blowing him backwards  
by the sheer impact of the yell alone, and continued to scream out his confusion sending the poor  
magical creature flying further backwards each time when Touya noticed Kero wasn't listening   
anymore. He was looking at Sakura who was sitting on the couch, her big emerald eyes filling  
with tears.  
  
Touya stopped yelling and suddenly felt really, really bad.  
  
Like the bad you feel for the kid who dropped his ice cream cone.  
  
Like the bad you feel when you make fun of someone and they turn out to be behind you.  
  
And most of all, the bad you feel when you make a small child cry.  
  
  
"Sakura...I'm sorry.."  
  
But it was too late for apologies now. The damage was done.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath....  
  
....and began to cry.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Touya's legs ached as he relaxed on the sofa, cradling his poor, poor, poor ears and curled into  
a ball.  
  
Kero paced back and forth, stuffing flowers from a nearby vase into his ears.   
  
They had tried everything.  
  
Warm milk. Walks. Hugs. Songs. Stories. Promises of candy. For hecks sake, Yue had even flown  
the crying toddler high into the sky to soothe her. NOTHING.  
  
Sakura sat up from her makeshift bed on the sofa near Touya and stopped crying for a second,   
sniffed and blinked.  
  
Kero stopped pacing.  
  
Yukito stopped singing.  
  
Touya took his hands away from his ears.  
  
Sakura sniffed again,   
  
"Syao" she demanded, raising her tiny arms into the air.  
  
Touya fell backwards onto the couch and cried in exasperation.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DOES SYAO MEAN???"  
  
Yukito scratched his head in thought while Kero munched on a flower that was dangling from the   
vase.  
  
"She has been asking that for some time now, hasn't she Touya?" Yukito asked, scooping up Sakura  
who had began to cry again.  
  
Touya sighed. "Yeah. And we don't know what it means otherwise we would have got it for her  
already"   
  
He flopped back onto his back.  
  
Yukito winced as a new bunch of insults and threats came from Yue, who was frantic for some   
peace and quiet.  
  
Sakura stopped bawling again.  
  
"Syao..Syao...SYAO???" She looked around her and began to bawl again in frustration. Why couldn't  
they produce what it was that she so badly needed? Didn't they love her?  
  
Kero moaned. "I think I'M going to cry now..."  
  
Touya sat up and got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to make tea for myself  
and anybody who wants any. I'll make more milk for Sakura, maybe she'll calm down some." he said  
with a hopeful glance at his sister, who still had tears pouring down her face, the very  
picture of misery.  
  
Kero nodded and Yukito also made his way to the kitchen, leaving Sakura crying on the pile of  
blankets. (A/N: awwwwww....)   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran stepped up to the front porch and braced himself should Touya be home. Hearing a strange  
noise he listened intently through the door. Crying, a baby was crying?  
'That shouldn't be right...'he thought as he knocked on the door once, twice, and on the third,   
the door swung open.  
  
he entered the house, and noting the crying infant on the chair, he picked her up and hugged her  
close, noting again how much she resembled Sakura. Thinking 'Maybe a cousin or something' as he  
rocked her back and forth.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence. Oh wonderful, beautiful, marvellous silence!. Touya almost dropped the kettle as this   
new sound hit his eardrums. The oh-so-wondrous nothingness of silence.  
  
Yue stopped cursing, and Yukito let go of his head in relief and put down his ice pack.  
  
Kero shook the tea bags from his ears and padded softly to the edge of the kitchen to see what  
in the world had happened to make Sakura stop.  
  
Staring open-mouthed at the sight before him, all he could do was gape as Touya and Yukito  
inched closer to him, and their mouths dropping too...  
  
...From the warm comfort of her beloved Syaoran's arms, baby Sakura beams and says triumphantly:  
  
"Syao"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! -Danski XXX 


End file.
